Done
by HevenlyDemonicAngel
Summary: She never meant to fall in love... really. she didn't. But he had unknowingly turned her against her own theory. SoMa R&R
1. When it Started

It was a peaceful morning in death city. Not very loud, nor too quiet. The sounds of birds chirping and cars passing by ran a steady beat. You can see the dew on grass and cars as you look out your widow. However, peace knows no existence of the Albarn home.

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME PAPA! CAN'T YOU STOP FOR ONE SECOND TO LISTEN TO YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER?" Maka had caught her drunken father coming home at 6:17 in the morning, and has reached her limit with him. He's always bringing women home and when he's not, he comes home at the early hours of the morning smelling of alcohol and sex. She has had it with his tendencies and decided to confront him. She was tired, and furious, and wanted for him to stop.

"I can't Maka, I have to go to work." he slammed the door on her once again. 17th time that month, she noted. Tears started at the corners of her eyes as she stared in the direction of where her father had left. Soon she couldn't contain them any longer. She let her knees give into her as cried in silence hoping it would help her emotionally challenged heart.

In the middle of her tragic thoughts, she glanced at the clock and saw how much time had passed when it read 7:36. _'crap, I'm gonna be late!'_ she thought. School was almost over and with all the complications going on, she forgot it was a weekday. She hurried and quickly got her messenger bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she grabbed a granola bar from the counter. She had never been late and is not going to start now.

'_if I run to school, it'll take 15 minutes, but homeroom starts at 7:45!…well there is the bike…' _Maka quickly skimmed over her options while she locked the door to the house. Her father recently bought her a orange motorcycle as an 'I'm sorry for not going to your recital" gift, but she only uses it for absolute emergencies, and she being late _was _an emergency. She left the door and ran for the garage. She opened it like a madwoman, and quickly spotted the deathtrap she had gotten accustomed to. She got it out, closed the garage door, and stuck the keys in the ignition. When she heard the satisfying "VROOM" of the engine, she sped off on her way to school. She still wasn't used to using this method of transportation, but after the 4th time she could ride it fairly well considering she had hardly ridden it

* * *

><p>Once she reached the Shinbusen Highschool campus grounds, she entered the parking lot, and turned off the deathtrap. When she took out the keys from the ignition, she left for the classroom. It was now 7:42 and she was relieved to see that she wasn't late. In fact, she was one of the many people barely arriving at the classroom. However, she was not relieved to hear the news of her getting to school on a motorcycle was traveling quicker than she thought.<p>

"Maka-Chan, is it true?" Tsubaki, Maka's best friend, asked as soon as she took her usual seat beside her. "What, that I came to school on a motorcycle? Yeah, it's true. I only use it for emergencies, so don't be expecting me to become a badass and ride it to school everyday." Maka said matter-of-factly. "NO WAY! You have to use a bike like that, you just CAN'T let it go to waste!" Liz said from behind. Maka had a small group of childhood friends she would never let go of, and she was lucky she somehow had the same schools as some throughout the years.

Maka sighed in frustration. Liz was never the type to refuse a chance to look cool and have a big reputation. "Look, I'm really not up for this conversation-" Liz cut her off briefly, "Maka…were you crying?" Liz had been the first to notice Maka's red, puffy-looking face. "WHAT?" Maka searched her bag for her mini-mirror and saw what Liz was talking about. Her crying fit earlier left her face with noticeable evidence of it. "aww man! Liz, do you have anything that'll cover it up?" Maka asked quickly, knowing that Liz was the beauty queen of the group. "Answer my question and in exchange for my make-up bag" Liz pulled out her make-up bag to convince her further. "Two words. My. Dad." Maka replied, spitting out the word dad, as if it was the plague. Tsubaki and Liz shared a worried glance, but none the less, handed her the cover up she needed. Maka covered up the splotches on her face quickly before Professor Stine came in.

* * *

><p>When she was gathering her things to go to her next class, Maka noticed there was a new guy in class. With gravity defying white hair, fit body, and crimson eyes you can get lost in., he was a looker, and most likely what Liz would call 'hot". somehow, despite his features, he looked rather familiar. Maybe she passed him on the way here. She just brushed off the idea and went on with her life. She threw on her jacket and left for her next class. Though, that that was quickly disturbed, for when she turned, they bumped into each other. "s-sorry! I-I wasn't looking!" Maka said quickly. He looked at her as if he remembered something and chuckled. "It's ok, you didn't mean it right, Maka?" '<em>damn…he kindamaybesorta sounded sexy just now.' <em>she cursed her thoughts, and suddenly realization struck. "H-how do you know my na-…wait a minute, Soul?" Maka remembered her number one childhood friend that she never saw again after she had entered 7th grade. "no way! I never thought I'd see you again!" Maka said happy to see her friend again. "Yeah, well…I'm too cool to disappear forever." Soul said happily. Maka giggled lightly at the statement, remembering how he would always have a tendency to be cool."well I gotta get to my next class, so...see you tomorrow?" Soul asked suddenly remembering they were in the middle of a passing period. "sure, later." Maka said cheerfully as she walked out of the classroom, only to be confronted by Liz seconds later. "Am I crazy or were you just talking to someone of the male species in a manner that made it look like _flirting_?" Liz asked. the way she said the word "flirting" made Maka feel very uncomfortable with the situation. she preferred not talking to Liz about things people could easily mistake for another meaning. "what! Liz you of all people know me better than that! besides it wasn't just anyone 'of the male species', it was Soul." Maka quickly registered the look of shock that came across Liz's face. "Wait, he's BACK? THAT BASTARD OWES ME MONEY!" Liz almost-yelled to no one but herself. "ahem, if i can excuse your wild yelling, we have a class to go to." Liz snapped back to reality soon after Maka's statement.


	2. Memories

After school, Maka started to walk toward the music room. She and her father had made an unspoken agreement that she stay after school on Wednesdays 'til five thirty and leave to go to home. The main reason was the fact Chupa Cabra's, the local cabaret club, had happy hour and "Strip Night" on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Often, Maka would call Tsubaki or Liz if she could spend the night just so she won't have to deal with her drunken, whored-up father at five in the morning, per usual. Instead, on those certain days, Maka would either go to her Drama Club meetings (which are just on Mondays, actually), the Art room to draw something to release her inner strife, or the Music room where she would either be T.A. to Ms. Marie, or practice for extra credit( not that she needed any. She already had nineteen extra hours, after all).

Though, as she neared the Music room, she could hear the sound of a…_piano_..?

She hadn't heard someone play that piece since…

She quickened her pace, moving faster toward the room that held the object of her curiosity beyond the wooden door titled "Music Room"…though Maka already had an idea.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, making sure to close it at the same sound frequency, careful not to disturb the mysterious person at the piano bench playing his way into Maka's heart. Once Maka turned around, she realized most of the lights were off with the exception of the thirteen candles surrounding the ebony piano. As she walked closer, she realized the person playing such a _dark _piece had _white hair_ that moved slightly with every shift of the keys his hands did, and peacefully closed eyes she can imagine being _red._

It was Soul.

It _is _Soul.

He was, after all, the only person who can play such a melancholically dark song that related to every fiber of her very _being._

Her very _soul._

She stopped a few meters away from her long-time friend and closed her eyes, enjoying how the music moved her in everyway she could think of at the moment. She felt as if her heart was falling into sync with the song.

Then, the song ended.

* * *

><p>He heard soft clapping echo throughout the room and stiffened. '<em>I thought nobody would be here at this hour…' <em>Soul slowly turned around only to have his eyes deceive him. '_Maka..?'_

"Hey Soul," was all she has to say before he started grinning like the happiest man in the world. "Just like old times right Maka?" Soul asked playfully. Maka giggled at the memory. "Yup. You even played the same song, too. Was all this for me?" Maka asked as they started laughing again.

Laughing like he never left her in such a predicament.

Laughing like they never stopped being happy.

They laughed like they were _whole _ once again.

* * *

><p><strong>YESS! I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO UPLOAD SOMETHING!<strong>

**I would like to thank meghanmoo for teaching me how to upload.  
><strong>

**i feel so accomplished! XD  
><strong>

**ok, before the bro-army starts throwing sporks at me, i would like to say, "i _know _this is a short chapter but...I JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP, BOB SAGET! I'm tired. good night. I'm going back to sleep. TTwTT  
><strong>

**~_HDA_  
><strong>


End file.
